Library
by LiveLaughLove5
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are in the library. Tezuka is determined to do work; Fuji is determined to not let that happen. This is my attempt to re-enter the writing world, so I would love it if you read this!


Hi people! This is just something I wrote in an attempt to get over my rather prolonged writer's block. It's been months since I've actually written something for my other story. I would love it if you would give me advice! I feel like I'm a little rusty after not writing for so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>"Tezuka, you're not going to get any work done today." Tezuka looked up in annoyance at the person sitting across from him, "Oh? Why is that?" Fuji smiled happily, "Because I said so." "You know that's not a real reason, right?" Tezuka asked before pointedly turning back to his book.<p>

"Integration, na?" Fuji had his head on the table, his eyes straining to read Tezuka's textbook upside down. Tezuka sighed, but didn't look up. He turned the page of his notebook, and wrote the number of the next problem down. He managed to read the first line of the problem before a slow tapping caught his attention. Tezuka tried to fight the urge to look at Fuji. He knew that if he broke that easily, Fuji would stop bothering him, but it was a matter of pride. In his opinion, nobody else could deal with Fuji as well as he could.

Tezuka's Herculean efforts were wasted when the tapping abruptly stopped. Tezuka's eyes shot up to rest on a pleased Fuji's face. "Why aren't you studying, Te-zu-ka?" Fuji smiled, his eyes crinking up in amusement. "Fuji, I have to finish this today.", Tezuka frowned. "Why? Do you have a test tomorrow?" Tezuka shook his head, and started to speak, but then Fuji cut him off, "Then you don't need to study! You understand everything in class! Didn't you learn this last year anyway?" Almost sounding like he was quoting from a book, Tezuka stated, "The calculus class we take in college is at a different level than the one in high school. A lot of extra work is required in order to maintain a decent grade."

Looking rather unimpressed after Tezuka's little speech, Fuji raised an eyebrow, "You're a Calculus tutor. You took Calculus 2 over the summer. Why do you need to study for Calculus 1?" Tezuka sighed, but didn't design to respond. A couple minutes of silence followed, which allowed Tezuka to solve the current problem. He flipped to the back of the book to check his answer only to encounter a note written by Fuji. 'Look up.' Tezuka turned to the next page in an attempt to ignore the note. 'Why aren't you looking up, Tezuka?' Fuji let out a little giggle as Tezuka finally glared at him.

"Fuji." "Tezuka." Fuji mimicked Tezuka's voice so well that his usual hint of mockery was unnecessary. "Don't you have a paper to write?" Fuji let his head fall gently on the table, "We've been in the library for over 8 hours. I'm done." "Well, I'm not." Tezuka signaled that the conversation was over by pointedly clicking open his pen. Fuji let out a soft sigh. When Tezuka didn't respond, Fuji increased his volume a litte. By the sixth sigh, Tezuka couldn't handle it anymore. "Fuji. I need to do this." "I told you that you wouldn't get any work done today, right? You need a break, Tezuka."

Almost victoriously, Tezuka retorted, "I have gotten work done today. I've done…" Fuji picked up his sentence, "Two problems since I decided that we were done. That was half an hour ago. I think your productivity is slipping, Buchou-chan." A little shiver went down Tezuka's spine when Fuji smiled at him with half-open eyes, but he ignored it.

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to give up. I will stay at the library until I finish this section." Tezuka looked sternly at Fuji, hoping that he got his message through. Looking thoroughly unlike the image of acceptance that Tezuka was hoping for, Fuji simply stole Tezuka's pen and started drawing spirals on his homework. Tezuka hated any unnecessary things on his page, but he let it slide. He always let it slide. He didn't know why we was willing to face his teacher's amused looks every time he turned in his work just to see Fuji content. Apparently satisfied with his artwork, Fuji smiled and held up a page that had previously been meticulously neat.

"Look Tezuka! It's a maze! I bet you can't solve it in 2 minutes!" Tezuka almost let a smile slip, but he managed to contain himself in time. "If I can, will you let me finish my work?" Fuji sighed, "That's so boring though! Maybe I'll just leave so you can do your work." Tezuka faltered, sensing Fuji's disappointment. He silently picked up the page and started solving the puzzle. One minute in, Tezuka had figured out how to solve it. It would take him approximately 45 seconds to solve it, ensuring an evening of quiet.

"Ha, Tezuka! You went over the time limit!". Tezuka smiled at Fuji's obvious happiness and put down the pen, "I almost had it. I guess I didn't figure it out in time." "Excuse me." Tezuka's eyes widened as he looked up at the rather imposing librarian standing over them. Fuji let out a little squeak. "You two are being noisy. Please stop talking." "Yes. I'm sorry." Tezuka apologized, sensing Fuji nodding behind him. As soon as she left, Fuji let his breath out, "She scares me!" "She wouldn't scare you if you were quiet and you did your work." "But I'm bored Tezuka! Entertain me."

Tezuka ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I need to do this." "You would rather talk to me though, right?" Tezuka gave Fuji a puzzled look, "Of course." "Then that's enough for now." Fuji leaned back, a contented smile playing about his lips. Tezuka sighed and turned back to his problems. It was easier figuring out calculus than the inner workings of Fuji's mind.

After about a half hour of work, Tezuka looked up in surprise. Fuji had not said anything for such a long time that Tezuka half expected him to be gone. The sight of Fuji across from him reassured Tezuka, and he tried to turn back to his problems. Suddenly, he looked up. Fuji was asleep, his head resting in his arms. Soft evening light streamed through the windows, flickering shadows across Fuji's face. His hair fell softly in front of his face, almost obscuring his eyes. Fuji's face shifted slightly every couple of seconds, almost as if he was holding a conversation within himself. It was unusual for Fuji to let his himself be so exposed when he was awake, even around Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed softly and carefully shut his books. He glanced over at Fuji, hoping that the slight noise hadn't disturbed him. "Fuji…" Tezuka hadn't meant to say that, but his whisper came out involuntarily. Fuji's lips twitched slightly up in response, unconsciously reacting to Tezuka's voice. After another couple of seconds, Fuji sighed and shifted. Tezuka looked once at his books before sliding him away into his bag. He rested his face on the steeple of his hands, and looked intently at Fuji, finally letting his guard down. He wasn't going to get any work done today.


End file.
